


Lumpy's Tickle Treatment

by sarahgirl1998



Category: Happy Tree Friends
Genre: Comedy, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Laughter, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 07:31:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11308665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: This was a request for my friend. She really wanted me to write this.





	Lumpy's Tickle Treatment

Flaky was walking through the halls of the hospital, trying to find the room that Lumpy was in. It had been reported that he had gotten into an accident and was sent to the hosptial. Flaky was really worried about her friend, to the point that unless he was going to be fine, she wouldn't be able to relax.

"I sure hope Lumpy's gonna be okay..." Flaky thought to herself, over and over.

After a few minutes had gone by, Flaky finally found what one of the hospital's nurses told her was the hospital room that Lumpy was in. She knocked on the door a few times, and opened it. And to her relief, Lumpy was in the room, laying in the hospital bed.

"Lumpy! You're alive!" Flaky said.

"Hey, Flaky," Lumpy greeted her. "How've you been?"

"I'm fine, except I've been really worried about what happened to you," Flaky answered as she walked up to Lumpy.

"Yeah, I figured that you would be," Lumpy said.

"So I decided to come over and visit you. Are you gonna be okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine," Lumpy reassured her. "I don't know how long it'll take before I get to go home, but I'll definitely be fine."

"That is just wonderful," Flaky said, feeling much calmer.

Lumpy inhaled and sighed to himself, presumably out of boredom from being here so long.

"I'm so bored. I feel like I've been here all day," he said. "And I haven't had anything fun to do since right before I got hurt..."

Hearing him, Flaky tried to think of a way to cheer him up. She couldn't really come up with anything that she thought would work, but then Lumpy pulled up the blanket over him, revealing his feet. Flaky nearly blushed from seeing him do that; Lumpy assumed she thought he was just being impolite.

"Oh, sorry," Lumpy apologized for his action. "I'm a little hot."

"Um, it's... it's fine, Lumpy," Flaky said.

It seemed as though Flaky was just embarrassed from seeing Lumpy reveal his feet like this. However, a short time afterward, a great idea came to her, and she smiled playfully. She knew exactly how to make him feel better. She moved closer to the end of the bed until she had reached his feet, and rubbed her hands together in preparation.

At first, Lumpy raised an eyebrow at her change of expression. He didn't seem to suspect a thing as she moved closer to the end of the bed he was laying in. She was up to something, but what was it?

Flaky placed a single forefinger on one of the soles of Lumpy's feet, and began to wiggle her finger around. Lumpy's reaction was almost instant.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Lumpy began to laugh and squirm around. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! What are you... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ...doing?! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Can't you tell? I'm tickling you, silly!" Flaky responded. She placed her other forefinger on Lumpy's other foot and continued tickling his feet.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" Lumpy started laughing harder. "NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO, PLEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEASE!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!"

"What's wrong? You don't wanna be tickled?" Flaky asked. "I'm just trying to liven things up." She continued tickling Lumpy's feet, stroking her forefingers up and down repeatedly.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" Lumpy continued to laugh and squirm around. He couldn't help himself, since his feet were so ticklish. Even after the accident that he had been through. "STOP!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!"

After a few seconds of tickling his feet, another idea came to Flaky's mind. She stopped tickling Lumpy's soles, but then placed her forefingers on his toes and started tickling them instead.

"EEEEEEEEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEEEEEEEEE!!!" Lumpy squealed hard with laughter, and then proceeded to squirm around even more as he continued to laugh. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! NO!! NOT THEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHERE!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

Flaky giggled to herself in amusement, continuing to tickle Lumpy's toes. "I never would have thought your toes could be so ticklish, Lumpy." After a few seconds of this had gone by, however, Flaky got bored of tickling his toes and resumed tickling his soles with her forefingers.

"FLAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAKYYYY!!! STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAP, PLEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEASE!!!" Lumpy continued to laugh and squirm around, occasionally gasping for air as he did. 

"Oh, come on, Lumpy, I'm having a great time." Flaky continued to tickle Lumpy's feet.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Since begging for mercy wasn't working, there was only one other way that Lumpy could think of for Flaky to stop. "I THINK I'M GONNA DIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIE!!!"

Flaky gasped from hearing him say that through his laughter, and immediately stopped tickling him. She pulled her fingers away from his soles, and Lumpy stopped laughing. He started panting repeatedly, trying to catch his breath.

"I am so sorry, Lumpy!" Flaky said, sounding concerned for his health. "I just wanted to have some fun, I didn't know it was gonna kill you!"

After panting for a few more minutes, Lumpy caught his breath and responded.

"It's okay, Flaky. I didn't really mean it when I said I was gonna die. You could have at least warned me that you were gonna tickle me, though," he said.

"I would have, but I wanted to surprise you," Flaky replied. "I was hoping that I could make you feel better. You did say you've been bored while you were here at the hospital all day, getting treated."

"Well, thank you." Lumpy was starting to understand why she tickled him. "But I'm not too sure that'll make me feel any better. The tickling, I mean."

"But still, I'm really sorry. I hope you feel better and come back home soon, Lumpy," Flaky said.

"Thank you," Lumpy replied, blushing at her genuinely kind words.

Flaky left the hospital room while Lumpy remained in the hospital bed. After a few minutes had gone by, Sniffles the doctor came into the room.

"Lumpy, are you feeling any better?" Sniffles asked.

"Doctor! Help! One of my friends tickled me and I laughed really hard, and I think I'm gonna die!" Lumpy said, extremely worried for his life. He had been trying to hide his true feelings from Flaky since she had finished tickling him.

"Seriously? That's why you think you're going to die, because one of your friends tickled you and made you laugh?" Sniffles asked, not convinced in the slightest. He sighed to himself. "Lumpy, being tickled and laughing from it is completely normal. As a result, what you have just gone through is not going to kill you."

"Even after that accident I had that led me to the hospital in the first place?!" Lumpy asked.

"That's normal as well."

"No, it's not! I thought getting hurt this bad would make me less ticklish!!"

"Lumpy, I do not believe you are going to die. I believe, rather, something that you only believe was unpleasant has happened to you, when, in fact, it was not," Sniffles said. "I'll return once you've calmed down."

Sniffles left the room, while Lumpy continued to stay in the hospital bed. This time around, he was curled up and looking terrified. Tears were running down his face.

"It's over! My life is over!"

Despite his fears, however, he didn't die. True to Sniffles' words, being tickled like he had been just left Lumpy paranoid about the future. He was going to be fine. A few minutes later, Lumpy finally forgot what had happened and calmed down for the rest of his stay in the hospital.


End file.
